


Brian Heigh Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [13]
Category: Texas Killing Fields (2011)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Brian Heigh/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 2





	Brian Heigh Imagines: SFW

“Is that blood?” Brian asks, nodding to where you’re clutching your arm. 

“No?”

You draw out the word until it’s suspiciously long and Brian stares at you disapprovingly. “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question,” he points out. 

You sigh. “It’s nothing, really. I just scraped myself against the exposed piping on the wall over there.” 

“Take off your jacket and show me,” Brian orders, his words urgent, but gentle. 

You could tell him that you think he worries too much, but then he might stop paying attention to you, and you don’t want that. 

So you take off your jacket and sit down, watching him quietly as he cleans and bandages the wound and debates whether you need a tetanus shot or not. 

You’re looking forward to the day that you’re not his trainee anymore, because then you’ll finally be able to tell him how you really feel.


End file.
